Chuck vs The New Girl
by Siqonia
Summary: What happens when a strange new girl pops up in the neighborhood. What happens when she gets a job as a Nerd in the Herd at Buy More. And what happens as the Casey and the team get to know her more? This is totally a Casey/OC. Rated T for now.
1. Chuck vs Priestly Leblanc

**Chuck vs. The New Girl**

**Chapter 1: Priestly Leblanc. **

"Oh this is.. cozy." The black haired girl looked around the apartment, her apartment. She had new neighbors, a new apartment, and a new life. She put her bags down, the apartment had two rooms, and huge living room, dining room and kitchen, smaller compared to her fathers house, which she had lived in all her 29 years. Yes she went to college, yes she had a job, however it had been easier to pay back her debt when living with her dad.

"Okay, don't forget. Your new name is Priestly Leblanc. You just moved here from New Mexico. You've got no family because they died in a car accident." The man, who looked like a moving person told her as all her stuff she was allowed and new items where placed in the house.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm guessing it never gets easier being in witness protection?" She asked the guy as she looked around.

"It will be tough, but hopefully you won't have to stay here forever. Remember, if anyone finds out or is suspicious you have to tell me." He told her. His blue eyes looked at her with pity, she looked away as he moved his hand through his brown hair.

The new Priestly Leblanc was a short girl 5'2", fair skin, slightly tanned, average weight, green eyes, and long black hair that curled in locks at the end. She moved around the house as the "moving" men looked around, then shortly afterward they left. Priestly was now alone.

She looked around the house. She had to laugh a little, a man did decorate. She had a nice flat screen T.V., and her room had the feeling of a man cave. She didn't mind, she would be watching a lot of T.V.

There was a knock on the door, Priestly jumped a little and walked to the door, looking outside and seeing a brown haired lady with a really good looking guy. She unlocked and opened the door carefully. The girl was holding a plate of brownies. "Hello." Priestly smiled, kind of nervous.

"Hi! I'm Ellie, and this is my husband Devon. We live just next door to you. Actually my Brother and his Fiance, Chuck and Sara live on the other side of you. We noticed you moving in and I figured you would want some sugar, and a welcome." The lady, Ellie smiled at her. Priestly couldn't help but smile back at them.

"I'm..." Priestly paused for just a second, keeping herself from saying Lacy, her real name. "Priestly. It's nice to meet you two! Thank you for the brownies. Would you like to come in?" She offered moving to the side. Ellie and Devon walked in the apartment. Priestly took the brownies and set them down on the coffee table, closing the door behind her.

"Are you here alone?" Ellie asked, noticing a lack of photo's, the house looked lonely.

"Uh, yeah. I thought I could use a change of scenery after my family, father, mother and brothers, died in a car crash." Priestly said solemnly. That may not have been true, but they had died.

* * *

Casey looked out the window, having noticed a new neighbor move into the last apartment that had been vacant for as long Casey had been in the area. He sighed, looked like he had another place he needed to bug. He noticed Awesome and Ellie go over there and go inside the house with the lady who answered the door.

He looked at her, thinking her to be short, but curvy. He could tell she was worried, or nervous. He closed his eyes and went back to sitting. He would bug her house when she left.

* * *

Priestly smiled at Ellie and Devon as they talked. She noticed he said awesome, a lot. Priestly laughed when they made some jokes, and an hour later they where back on their way home, which was only a few feet away. Priestly frowned and sat back in her apartment, alone. She felt so lonely now, no one was around, her family was dead, and she was in a completely different state from all her friends. She got the crap-tastic end of the deal.

"Okay. Insane. Now. I am going to go for a drive." The only good thing about this whole situation was that Priestly now owned a different car. Her old one was crapping out. Her new one was not the best, it was a 1995 Crown Victoria, Ford. She like her, the car was reliable. Of course, Priestly was superstisious, if you had some kind of technology it should have some kind of name or it craps out. So Priestly named her Carolina.

* * *

Casey watched at Priestly left, in a Crown Victoria. He watched to a moment, before grabbing some audio and video bugs and going to Priestly's apartment. He quickly got some bugs in her house and left in time for her to pull up, she was on her cell phone this time.

* * *

Priestly's guardian had called her. Maybe he found a good job for her, or something. She picked it up and started to head back to the apartment. "Hey, Priestly here."

"Priestly, good news. We found a place hiring. Bad news, its a Buy More." He told her the news flat out. She pulled into the parking area of the complex she lived in and sighed, taking the keys out of the ignition.

"A job is a job." She said, getting out of the car and locking the door. Her guardian sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more. The money coming in from the trial, the insurance, the state, and th government is enough to pay for everything while you are in witness protection." He told her. She watched as a man dressed in a black button up shirt and blue jeans walked to the apartment diagonal from hers.

"No it's fine. It will give me something to do. When do I go in?" She asked, eyeing the man as he walked into the apartment. She then unlocked hers and walked inside, locking it again.

"You go for an interview tomorrow. Morgan Grimes is the Manager. You'll be going in for a Nerd Herd job. Chuck Bartowski-" He told her.

"Wait let me write it down so I don't forget. Morgan Grimes, Nerd Herd, Chuck Bartoski. Why is he important?"

"He's your supervisor in the Nerd Herd."

"Oh, killer. I'll meet them tomorrow, any other news before I roll with the punches?" She asked, not happy with this at all. In fact, she hated the whole situation.

"Its at 9:30 in the morning." He said, before hanging up. Priestly sighed and ended the call also, sitting on the couch. She was frustrated, but knew he was trying to help her.

* * *

Casey had went inside to overhear what was going on at Priestly Leblanc's house. He came into the conversation in time to hear her talking about Morgan Grimes, Chuck, and the Nerd Herd. Casey sat up and started using the government database to find Leblanc. Finding absolutely no records of her until the past few days. He sighed, and then called in Sarah and Chuck. Looked like they needed a meeting.

A few minutes later they all stood in front of Casey's computer screen. "Looks like you guys will need to find out what she want's and who she really is." That was the General's last suggestion to them before the screen went blank.

"I was all through her apartment, she really does not have anything to hide in there." Casey told the others, then they sighed. It was time for them to check out the apartment, and get to know Priestly.

* * *

Priestly sat on the couch, picking up a book from the shelf to read. Another good thing was they had bought her new and used books to put on shelves, since she couldn't take much from her old place. She looked down at the book, smiling a little. She sat there reading for what seemed like only a few minutes before someone knocked on her door. She sighed, and stood up. She looked out the door, seeing a blond lady and a nerdy looking boy. Seemed like the Chuck and Sarah that Ellie and Devon talked about. "At least the neighbors are friendly." She unlocked the door and opened it, a small nervous smile on her lips.

"Hi! We're your neighbors, I'm Sarah and this is Chuck." The blond, Sarah, told her.

"I'm Priestly. It's nice to meet you two, actually I met Ellie and Devon earlier. They seemed nice too." She told them, the invited them inside to talk. They sat on the couch and talked.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, but where is your bathroom?" Sarah asked.

"Just down the hall and to the left." Priestly told her pointing and looking that direction. As Sarah walked off, Priestly could tell that Chuck looked nervous, maybe being around new people made him nervous too.

"So, Priestly, what do you do?" Chuck asked.

"I'm looking at getting a job right now. I just moved here from New Mexico, I kinda left my entire life behind. My family died in a car crash, my parents and younger brothers. I had to get out." Priestly looked down, trying to liven up the conversation she smiled. "I do have a job interview tomorrow. At the Burbank Buy More. I mean, I know it's not the ideal place to work, but it's enough to pay the bills around here." She told him.

"Oh? The Buy More. Actually, I am part of the Nerd Herd." Chuck told her, she looked at him sideways a little.

"Oh really? You're the supervisor for the Nerd Herd, arn't you?" She asked. Sarah walked back into the room and joined in the conversation. Soon it changed to what they did for fun, then just a while later Sarah and Chuck had to leave.

Once they left Priestly looked at the time, it was only 6PM. Honestly, how long could one day be. "I miss my home. I miss having to run like this. I hate what they turned me into." Priestly kicked her couch softly and sat down on it. She frowned and looked around, ranting about how her life has changed so much in the past few weeks.

After a few more minutes, she placed the book back in her hands and read the rest of the night, lightly munching on the brownies that Ellie gave her, noting that she would need the recipe for them at a later date.

* * *

The next day team Bartowski stood in Casey's living room. "This is weird, her house, and she, are completely clean." Sarah said, looking at the computer screen that the General was on. Casey shook his head slightly, shocked that they could find nothing.

"Morgan even said that it was a great interview, he was going to give her the job right then but decided he would wait." Chuck sighed. What was going on with this new girl?


	2. Chuck vs The Asset

**Chuck vs. The New Girl**

**Chapter 2: Chuck vs. The Asset**

_**Authors Note: **_Yo home slice's. Just kidding, hey! I'm working on making this a Casey/OC pairing. I always thought that a good opposite pairing attracts. So we have Casey, the aggressive gun loving, nationalistic, strong beefy guy, and Priestly, the older sophisticated lady, who's quiet, likes to read, polite, and likes to laugh.

Priestly looked out the door. The tall, muscle, handsome guy stood there with a plate of mini kish's. Her heart was being faster, and she realized that she was nervous and worried. Big strong guy, door, food, oh and she's in the Witness Protection Program. Oh yeah, that made a good mix. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. She looked down a little and realized she looked terrible. She had woken up hours ago, however she was still in her pajama's. She managed to finish her book, watch T.V. And finish the plate of brownies. The last of the food in her house for now. She really needed to shop.

"Hi, I'm John Casey. I live diagonal from you in the courtyard." His voice was deep, she closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm L-Leblanc, Priestly Leblanc." She covered up her mistake, almost saying her old name. "I did not mean to sound like James Bond there, sorry. Here, come in." She moved out of the door way. Casey walked in the door and looked around, she motioned to the couch as she shut the door. Her phone going off.

Looking down at her phone, turning red from the ringtone. "Sorry! I have to take it." She said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Leblanc wasn't a spy, Casey could tell that by the way she acted. He caught that she almost said something other then Priestly Leblanc, something that started with an L. When she went into the kitchen, he could hear her talking on the phone.

"Hey Rick. I have someone here in the place with me." Casey smirked, she was trying to be quiet but he could still hear her. "Nono, I know his name, John Casey, he lives practically next door." She paused. "Oh. Okay. Thats great. No it really helps me. Thank you. Oh, and Rick. I almost slipped." Another Pause. "No, I didn't say anything, I almost told him my name... No the birth one..." She paused then they hung up. "I hate this." Casey heard her say as she moved back towards the living room.

* * *

Priestly walked back in the living room and attempted her best smile as she sat down on the couch, across from the chair Casey had sat in. "Sorry about that, It was a-" She paused for a moment trying to think of an excuse. "Company that I had an interview with." Casey sort of grunted. "I didn't get it, sadly." She told him. After a moment of silence, Priestly shifts in her seat, hating the awkward pauses in conversation.

"I should probably go." Casey says, standing up. "Welcome to the block." He told her as she walked him to the door. She closed and locked the door behind him and sat down. Her phone going off, not recognizing the number she picks up cautiously.

"Hello." She says into the phone.

"Miss Leblanc?" She recognized the voice as the manager of Buy More, Morgan Grimes.

"Yes, that would be me."

"I'm Morgan Grimes, Manager at Buy More. We where calling to let you know that you got the job at Buy More."

"Oh! Wow! That's great, thank you Mr. Grimes." She said, smiling.

"Please, call me Morgan." He says, then explains that she is coming into work tomorrow, and that the job calls for at least a white button up shirt with a pocket on the chest, where he badge would be held. She thanked him and they hung up.

* * *

"General." Casey nodded to the General on his computer. "No weapons, only bugs are ours, she's not a spy."

"Okay Colonel, please send us the video/audio from her place. We would like to know who we are talking about." The General said, the transmission ended and Casey sat down to get started on saving the Audio and Video. Deciding that it could wait till tomorrow, Casey got distracted by a military documentary and then fell asleep after that.

* * *

The next morning Priestly was in a white button up tee-shirt, like Morgan had told her. She had her black hair back into a pony tail, her bangs hanging on the sides of her face. To look more professional she wore a knee-length black skirt that did cling to her figure but not much. For a 37 year old, she still had a nice body with some curves. She wore a pair of black high heels, professional looking with stockings on.

She made her way to her car, making sure she locked her door as she left, and hopped into her car making her way to the buy more. Once outside, she took a deep breath and walked inside the Buy More. She manuevered her way to the Nerd Herd desk and looked up at, her neighbor, Chuck.

"Oh! You're Chuck, the one Mr. Grimes told me about. I didn't realize it." Priestly laughed.

"Priestly! Morgan told me he hired you." He raised a brow when she called him Mr. Grimes.

"Uh." Priestly looked at Lester and Jeff as they stared at her. She blushed and looked away from them.

"What do we have here, Chuck?" Lester asked as they moved close to Priestly.

"I'm Priestly." She told them, trying not to run away from their combined creepiness. She moved around the desk and stood by Chuck. "Mr. Bartowski, I think you where going to show me around?" She asked, hinting at him getting them away.

"Wait." Lester moved closer to her. "Don't be shy, I know my beauty is overwhelming, but I really am a down to earth guy."

"I like your chest." Jeff says. Priestly gives Chuck a get-me-out-of-here look and they hurry up.

"Jeff was the creepy balding one, Lester was the weird hair one." Chuck told Priestly as they ran into John Casey. "Hey Casey." Casey replied with a grunt, not looking up.

"Hello Mr. Casey." Priestly looked at him, not realizing he worked at the Buy More too. This got him to look up, raising a brow at her. "Mr. Bartowski was just showing me around." She smiled. He looked at Chuck, who now kind of looked a little nervous. Just then, she saw Sarah come in the store in white tights, an orange tank to and a white jacket, athletic looking. She came over to them and smiled.

"Priestly!" She hugged Chuck around the stomach as Casey rolled his eyes. "I hope you don't mind, but I was going to borrow Chuck and Casey for a moment. Im the only one on duty at the Orange-Orange right now, and I need a couple hands to move some boxes."

"I could help." Priestly offered, but Sarah shook her head. "Have fun you two." She told them and walked off, wondering what to do now she sighed.

As the day wore on she decided that skirts where about one of the worst things she could wear at Buy More. Jeff tried to look up her skirt a few times, Lester kept trying to hit on her. Chuck was gone so she was all on her own. After work she sighed and headed home. Looked like her life was going to be a little different then what it had been before.

As she walked by Casey's house she noticed the door open. She walked over to make sure everything was alright and heard some talking, as she walked away she heard Chuck talking.

"Do you think he can get the intersect out of my head?" He asked.

Priestly let out a somewhat loud scream as she felt her stomach bunch up and she saw a bunch of files in her brain on Chuck. "No no no." She closed her eyes as she heard people moving toward her. She pressed herself against the wall and whispered. "Don't come near me, please." She told whoever was near her, refusing to open her eyes, not wanting to flash. She stopped having flashing, having been hypnotized, but at the word intersect it starts up again.

Someone grabbed her arm and started pulling her, strong hands, kind ofrough. She flinched and started panicking. She opened her eyes seeing Casey dragging her inside. She flashed, realizing he's NSA. She then saw Sarah and flashed again. "Jesus." Priestly closed her eyes again and tried to get out of his grasp.

They went inside, she noticed, and stopped. She heard someone through speakers. "Layna, Layna is that you?" She heard none other then the General's voice. Priestly opened her eyes.

"General? Oh my god." She looked at the others and gave a slight smile.

"Priestly's name is Layna?" Chuck asked.

"Oh God, Oh God. Rick is gunna kill me. I blew my cover in less than three days! Oh God." Priestly bit her bottom lip as she freaked out.

"Whats going on?" Casey asked, staring Priestly down.

"I'll explain." Priestly sighed calming herself down. "Uhh. You know Shaw, right?" She asked and they nodded. "Yeah, you remember how he became an intersect too? Well. I was kidnapped by the Ring after this test I thought was just for fun, online. Anyways, apparently I passed this test to test the intersect. I wasn't the first one, however, I was the only one other then shaw that it worked on. It was insane. I couldn't stop flashing every time I walked through the place, they kept me locked down until I could prove I was with them. The first moment I had I ran to the only people I knew could help me. They took me to the General, who decided it was best if I went into hiding till the Ring was gone. Except, I couldn't get away from them. They eventually had to hypnotize me so I wouldn't flash." She frowned. "I'm safe here, right? Do I have to hide again. I need to call Rick!" She started pacing, talking to the General this time.

"You're safe with this team. You flashed on them. You should know." The General told her. Priestly frowned. "Priestly is working with you now." The General told the team and the transmission ended.

"I'm calling Rick." Priestly said walking outside, as the other three watched her walk out.

* * *

"Okay. What just happened?" Chuck asked, Casey shook his head.

"We have another Asset. Lets hope shes not like Chuck." Casey said walking off.

* * *

Priestly sat on the edge of the fountain, sighing. She was now part of the team. Rick had told her that he knew they where safe, and thats why they where put there. Priestly however, was not happy with the arrangement. She wanted a normal life, away from the Ring, Fulcrum, Russian Spies, and Spies in general. One where she wont flash on strangers, and friends. Where she wont have to find bugs in her house, which she was holding in her hand.

She noticed Casey standing in his door way. "These are yours, I'm assuming." She said, offering the bugs in her apartment.

"You realize I will just put them back right?" He asked, taking them back.

"I know how this works, Colonel Casey." She told him, leaning back a bit. She was still in her nerd herd outfit. She looked down at her skirt and started laughing.

"What" Casey asked, looking at her like she was weird.

"I would have never thought that so many weird people could work in one place. I mean, no offense, CIA, NSA, working along side Jeff, Lester, and the rest of those guys at Buy More. You have to admit, that is kind of funny." She smiled up at him, and he grunted and walked back inside, leaving her out there alone.

After a few minutes she stood up and began to walk to her appartment, then remembering she still had to grocery shop she sighed and turned around to see Ellie looking at her from her apartment.

"Priestly! Why don't you join us for dinner?" Ellie smiled at her, making her smile back.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?" Priestly asked, moving close to Ellie and the door.

"The more the merrier-"

"She cooks enough for an audience." Chuck said, smiling from the doorway also.

"Oh! Alright, as long as its fine." Priestly said walking in to join the rather large group of people at the dinner table.

_**A/N: **_wow! We find out a lot about Priestly, but what else will we find out in the next chapter. Please Review, otherwise I wont keep this story going. (Why waste time, lol!)


	3. Chuck vs The First Mission

**Chuck vs. The New Girl**

**Chapter 3: Chuck vs. The First Mission**

_**A/N: **_Hey! SHOOT, your right. I wrote 29 by accident in the first one because my friends 29th birthday was that day, totally distracting, lol. Priestly really is 37(sorry)! 

I keep writing chapters because I totally love my own story line, Actually, Its like reading a story as I write it down, because sometimes I don't know where its going either. So it's pretty fun. :) I've always liked Casey/OC pairings, a lot of people think that Casey should be paired up with a girl a lot like him, hehe. Anyways, heres the new chapter: review please!

Priestly stayed in the van. She was good at that. She and Casey, who was mad that he didn't get to go in. "Sarah, there's a bogey to your left, don't look he's tall, about 5'10, black hair, green eyes, his hair is long, kind of like Lester's but a little shorter... Yeah that is him. His name is Steven Faroh. The chip is in his watch." Priestly told her.

"Chuck, stay back unless Sarah needs you. This is an easy mission." Casey told him. Priestly looked at his monitor, Chuck was starting to freak out because Sarah was flirting with Steven. Priestly looked around for the extra dress. "Don't look Casey, chuck's going to do something unless one of us stop him." Priestly changed, and let her hair down. She fluffed the curls and grabbed a air of heals, opening the van, leaving Casey staring at her as she walked off in a pale green dress and white shoes.

Priestly walked up into the house and smile at the guards at the door. They let her pass and she slightly shook her head, they never suspected a 37 year old pretty girl in heels. She looked around until she found Chuck, who was making his way to Sarah. "Sarah, I"m going to keep Chuck from ruining the mission, you focus on getting that watch." Priestly talked into her bracelet as she moved to Chuck. "Would you like to dance, Sir?" She asked.

* * *

"Say Yes, Dumbass." Casey rolled his eyes as he sat back. Priestly looked great in her outfit, having changed last minute in the car to save the mission from the emotional wreck that was Chuck. He watched as they started dance, then turned his attention to Sarah.

* * *

"Chuck, Priestly, there's someone walking towards Steven." Casey growled.

"It's Alan Preston, Steven's partner. Shoot, let me distract him for Sarah." Priestly looked towards Sarah, just for a second, seeing her get the guy to leave the room with her. Priestly looked up at Chuck. "Don't do anything stupid. In fact, go back to the car, please." She told him, before going over to Alan, acting like she bumped into him.

Priestly was not good at the flirting thing. That is why they had put Sarah as the seductress and Priestly in the van. Now, she had to do something to distract the guy. "Oh no, it's fine." He said.

"Did I spill my drink on you?" She asked, slightly touching his chest to look for a spot, nope she hadn't.

"Luckily, your drink missed." The guy smiled, and she smiled back nervously. "Would you like to dance?" The guy asked, Priestly nodded and followed him to the dance floor, keeping the butterflies in her stomach as she danced with a rouge spy, and an old ring operative that was never caught. They needed the files, they needed the files to stop a nuclear bomb from hitting the U.S. starting World War 3. "I'm David Richards." He smiled, winking as her as they started to dance, him leading.

"I'm Phoebe Daniels." She smiled back at him, using a cover name. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Richards."

"Pleasure is all mine, and please just call me David." He told her, moving her close to him as his hands reached around a cropped a feel. Priestly gasped and looked up at him, as he leaned down and kissed her. She hoped that Sarah was almost finished with Steven.

"Priestly, its time to go." Casey said through the bug in her ear. She continued kissing David, knowing she couldn't just run off. She had a plan though. She moved her heel a bit leaning on the side it snapped easily, and she fell.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry. I have to go." She said, picking up her shoes from the floor and blushing like she was embarrassed she left. David just watching her leave.

"Good Job team, you recovered the data that will help us stop the Nuclear Bomb from hitting us, saving the world from World War 3." The General said, before the transmission ended.

"Sorry guys, at least it went smoothly."Chuck said, as the looked at him. Priestly just smiled and walked towards the back, wanting to change back into her slacks and button up white tee. She stopped wearing skirts, and never wore dresses. She came back out to see that Sarah and Chuck had already left.

"Good job on the Mission, Colonel Casey." Priestly smiled as she moved towards the door. He grunted at her. She was used to the grunts.

"You too." He told her while going through some files. She shook her head and smiled, Colonel Casey was a character for sure. She walked up the stairs and over to the Buy More. Heading over to the Nerd Herd desk, she noticed a customer standing waiting for someone. "I'm Sorry Mr. We have been so busy today, what can I help you with?" She looked up and it was Alan/David. "Oh! Hey!" She smiled at him, avoiding her panicking.

"I had no clue you worked here." He said, holding a laptop in his arms, smiling.

"Yeah I know, right?" She laughed. "I like crashing fancy parties. It makes me feel a little better." She blushed.

"Oh, well, you did look great last night." She noticed him look her up and down. "And today." He grinned and she smiled back a little nervous.

"So, laptop issues?" She asks, pointing to the one in his hand. He sets it down on the desk.

"Yeah, for some reason it will not turn on." He told her, she smiled and looked at it. She tried a few things and they didn't work.

"Warranty?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Can I open the case?" He nodded, yes.

She opened the case and looked inside. "Whats the news?" He asked, looking.

"Well Doctor, it looks like his vein needs re-attached. Easy." She pulled out a soldering iron and some metal and hooked the pieces back together. "It wasn't charging, the battery basically died, let it charge up and its the same old laptop." She told him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Thank you so much." He told her, handing her a card with his name, and number. "Call me, Priestly." She blushed, knowing he found out her real name. Casey walked up after Alan left, grabbing her arm and dragging her to Orange-Orange.

"What did he have to say?" Casey asked, Sarah looked at Priestly.

"Alan knows my real name now, but he gave me his number." She said, holding the card.

"Your covers blown." Casey said.

"Not yet, its not yet, he didn't seem suspicious." Priestly begged. "Please, let me call him tonight. I mean, I told him I like to crash parties, I can just tell him I do it with fake names so people can't bust me, or find out that I work at a buy more. I mean its a good excuse. And I can tell him I called so early because I wanted to explain before he thought I was a complete looser. I can even do some tears."

"Actually Casey, we should, Besides, she could use this interest to get close to Alan and see what the plans they have." Sarah told him. He grunted and walked out.

"Thank you so much Sarah, I will call him about 7PM tonight." Priestly smiled at her nervously before going back to the Buy More.

"Priestly, Priestly, HEY PRIESTLY." Lester said trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" Priestly turned around, and Jeff stared at her chest.

"You know, I was thinking, I could find some time in my schedule for a get together, perhaps a date, later this evening." Lester told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Wow Lester, I am SO honored." She replies sarcastically. "However, my schedule is completely full."

"Well, rain check?" He asks.

"I don't think its raining any time soon." Priestly walks off.

* * *

Casey shakes his head at the two freak shows. He hated those two, a lot. For some reason them near Priestly like that made him want to punch them. It was just because he had to protect the new intersect, at least that is what he told himself. He watched as she walked to the desk and started to talk to Chuck. He decided to stay back and just watch most of the day instead of talking to either of them.

* * *

Priestly looked up, her day was done, at least at the Nerd Herd. She looked at the clock then signed out. She sighed and walked to her car. Tonight was grocery night. She waved at Chuck and headed out to her car. Just outside the door, she was stopped by none other then Casey.

"Hey C-Mr. Casey." She smiled at him.

"When are you going to call him?" He asked, Priestly raised an eyebrow.

"After going grocery shopping. I need some kind of food while I am living there, and so far I had been living on brownies." She told him unlocking her car. He moved to the other side.

"I think I should go too, just in case he shows up again. We never know." Casey said, opening the passenger side door and climbing in. Priestly sighed slightly and looked at him while he buckled. She then started her car and drove off.

After shopping Casey helped Priestly get her things inside, then went back to his house, leaving Priestly to call Alan/David. She dialed his number and sighed as it started to ring.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"David it's Priestly, form last night, and this morning." She laughed a little.

"Hey Priestly." She could tell he was smiling, from the way his voice sounded.

"I want to apologize, I didn't want to lie about my name last night. Its just, I don't want people realizing who I am." She told him, her voice apologetic.

"I understand, it's probably embarrassing to work at a Buy More, but you totally rescued my laptop today, so I am in debt to you. How about a date? Tomorrow night, 8PM, I can pick you up, if you want." He asked.

"No really, I would feel better driving myself. Thank you so much though! Where should we go?" She asked.

"Well, I know this is cheesy, and a high school date, but the carnival is in town." She laughed at him a little and smiled.

"I would love too! I'll meet you there, tomorrow, at 8PM?" She asked.

"Sure thing!" He says as they hang up.

"Hope you heard that Colonel Casey." She said aloud and dialed Sarah's number.

"Hey." Sarah picked up the phone.

"I called Alan, I have a date. Tomorrow, 8PM, Carnival." Priestly started.

"I'll tell Chuck." Sarah hangs up and Priestly sits down on the couch and sighs.

After a few minutes, she flips the t.v. to the history channel and watches a documentary on the Civil War, after settling into her seat someone knocks on the door. She sighs, assuming its Sarah, Chuck, or Casey she opens the door right away.

"A-Ah, its you David." She looks up at him and backs up a few feet. He walks into the room and smiles down at her.

"Sorry, this couldn't wait til tomorrow." He told her, and next thing she knew everything went black.

* * *

'Dammit'. Casey was criticizing himself. He missed Priestly being kidnapped, and now he couldn't locate her bracelet or phone at all. He frowned and picked up the phone, calling Walker.

"Leblanc's been kidnapped, by Preston." He told her, they met up in his house.

"Chuck, what can you tell us about Alan." Sarah asked, Chuck looked at his picture and flashed. "675 Citron Road" Chuck told them, as Walker and Casey started to get ready for the mission, Chuck joining them. Casey grunted as they sat down in his car and sped off to the area Chuck told them to go.

Pulling up outside the building, Casey got out of the car and headed into the building as Walker picked the lock and they headed in. After splitting up, Casey moved through the building, his gun out in front of him in his hands as he turned corners and walked.

Checking in a room he saw Leblanc passed out tied to a chair still. He looked around and moved in. "Leblanc, Leblanc." He tapped her till she woke up.

* * *

"What?" Priestly opening her eyes to see Casey. "C-Colonel Casey?" She asked, as she remembered being kidnapped by Alan. She sighed as he untied her and she stood up, a little dizzy from being knocked out.

She followed them out of the building, Casey telling walker and Chuck that he found her. Almost to the van, there was a shot fired at Priestly, which barely missed, but caused a painful scratch on her leg. Casey turned around and found Alan, who shot again, but missed as Priestly ducked behind a car. Casey took a shot and fired, hitting Alan in the leg he walked up to him and took the gun and tied his arms up.

On the way back to Castle, Priestly nursed her scratch in the front of the car with Casey driving, Chuck and Sarah taking one of the CIA vans that had came to clear the operation Alan had set up.

"Good job Colonel Casey, Miss Leblanc." The General told them. "It looks like Preston's group had been smuggling illegal fire arms to terrorist groups, and they had just got their hands on a bomb that could destroy the whole southern half of the state." The General told the two, then the transmission ended.

"Good job Colonel Casey, and thank you for finding me." Priestly told Casey, smiling. He grunted at her and started to put the weapons and other things they used back in their spots at castle. Priestly helped him, not wanting to go home for the moment. "Colonel Casey, can I um, get a ride home from you?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." He told her, she followed him up and locked down the Orange-Orange as they headed home. The car ride was quiet, Priestly closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, weirdly she felt safe with Casey, maybe because he had saved her. As they made it home, she watched him walk into his house.

"Goodnight, Colonel Casey." She told him, before his door closed. She walked up to her house and opened the door, locking it behind her. She then made sure all the doors where locked and the windows shut and headed to the back to her room, heading to bed.

* * *

Casey sat in his chair in front of the desk, watching Priestly as she locked the door and walked around the house making sure she was safe. He watched as she fell asleep and then decided to head to bed himself. He told himself that his anger and fear of her being kidnapped tonight was just part of his mission to protect her.

**A/N: **Okay, hehe. See, some feelings bubbling up. I like bubbling, lol. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, I might not get them out as fast as I have been, I am just excited about my story.

Like I said, Review, otherwise I won't think people like the story line! (Its discouraging to see traffic of my story being really high and only having a few comments, it makes me think people didn't like the story since they didn't take the time to comment.)


End file.
